


Laugh About It

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Intersex, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Part of a Drug Lord!Jane Au.] You could escape, but you couldn't leave Roxy. You put up with a lot of stuff for her and Jane gives you plenty to put up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh About It

It’s like an office party if an office party involved a large amount of drugs and blatant sexual invitations. Of course, there are alternative motives at work here. This small gathering is for the upper class; the five people Jane puts the most trust into plus you and Roxy. You and Roxy are special cases. By that you mean you’re essentially a decoration, meant for sitting around a looking pretty but not for use. Not to say you’re useless. Like a decorative spoon, you dumbly compare, pretty to look at but completely capable of being used in an emergency. Continuing with this metaphor, who would ever have a ‘spoon emergency’? This is the position you have somehow managed to be wedged into.

Your situation is the least of your concern right now. You believe Jane ‘hosts’ these little get high parties for multiple reasons. The first, and somewhat benevolent, would be to keep her best workers happy. The second, more malicious, is to see them at their worse; to make sure their ‘worse’ is still manageable. Finally, with absolutely no way of even trying to make it sound positive, is to see what they are hiding. High, none of these ‘upper class’ workers would be able to avoid a direction question. If any of them are dumb enough to try to sell Jane out, she would find out here. You greatly doubt any of them are stupid enough to do anything Jane would obviously cut their throats for.

Only you, and possible Jane, are of your right minds right now. She takes a puff from her hookah every so often, but you have your doubts that it is filled with drugs. The same way you doubt she is actually reading the book on her desk. She hasn’t turned the page once.

“Hard to trust someone you can’t poison,” Rose murmurs. You’re not sure if this is a warning or a statement. Jane doesn’t trust you and for good reason. Given the chance, you’d sell her out in a heartbeat, regardless of what would happen to her in the aftermath. She deserves everything she won't get. That, perhaps, would be the only time you would be glad for living in a state with the death penalty.

Turning her in would put Roxy at risk, though, and you can’t do that.

You decide to take Rose’s words at little concern. You’re not sure what to make of her yet, anyways. She’s friendly, but you don’t think her your friend. However, she’s as close to a neutral party as you get here. She’s one of the more solitary ones, sitting in her haze of ecstasy and only speaking to you when she has something to say. You don’t speak to her much, but she understands.

While she is usually off with her co-workers, they are currently more busy. John and Dave are currently lavishing Roxy with all the attention she could want. John and his “magic” mushrooms, Dave and his speed and Roxy with whatever Jane has offered her tonight are all largely unaware of anything outside of their little bubble. This isn’t completely due to the drugs; Roxy has been flirting with John ever since the two of you arrived here and Dave requires large amounts of attention anyways.

Jake and Jade chat gladly, as if unaffected. They are not. It takes very little to set one, and therefore both, of them off. You would say that you’re glad to just be out of the way, but you are very clearly not out of the way. You don't like the way Jade is looking at you. You and she have had problems in the past, what with her ripping out one of your teeth during your first ‘meeting’ and all. She seems to be honestly unaware of these altercations, and your existence, while sober.

It’s too bad she’s not sober.

“Dirk,” Jane says and gestures you towards her desk. You consider not doing this for a moment before remembering that you’re not fucking stupid. She closes her book, pushing it off to the side slowly. The book itself has no cover, but you can’t say this particularly interests you in any way. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah.”

She acts so nice. If you told her that you wanted to leave this room, there is no doubt that she would let you. That would mean giving something up, though, and letting her know that you can be bothered. This wouldn’t be a big deal, but it would likely mean you’d see less of Roxy and you need to keep Roxy in your immediate company as often as possible. You’re the only one who would care, or notice, if she died.

“And you’re sure you wouldn’t like anything?” she asks, taking a gentle puff from her hookah. “I’m sure there’s something you’d like,” she assures you with an out breath of odorless smoke. Her temptation has seen better days. It’s actually incredible the kinds of things she can say, insist upon, in that polite tone.

“Nah. I’m cool,” you reply. Jade comes to your side suddenly, positioning herself unnecessarily close with all the height you lack and practically slams her palm on the desktop. She doesn’t understand her own strength when she’s high.

“Dirk is just the most precious sort of the earth, after all,” she scoffs loudly.

“Basically,” you agree. “Angel on Earth. Heaven is a sky rise.” Any answer is the wrong answer. Jade shoves you against the top of the desk roughly, knocking the air out of your lungs all at once. You saw that coming.

“You know who is squeaky clean? Fucking narcs,” Jade growls. You’ve yet to devise a foolproof way to get out of situations like these. That’s probably because you’re not supposed to get out of them.

“You know who sleeps? Fuckin’ narcs,” you respond. She growls at you menacingly. The sooner this is over the better. You could fight her, sure, and possibly even win, but you’d never be able to take on the other five. If you want her to leave you alone in the future, you’ll have to do it passively and at a later, more isolated, time.

“You have a smart mouth,” Jade snaps, grabbing the back of your neck and shoving your face into the fine wood of the desk. You don’t trying to fight this, but you make it clear that you’re not simply giving into her, either. You do not submit, you only know when things aren’t in your favor. For the record, things are never in your favor.

“Thanks,” you say simply, attempting to use assertive body language to force her off. This fails completely. Instead, Jade puts her weight on your back and her hips in your ass. She breathes heavy on the back of your neck, like a rabid wolf, saliva included. Though Jane is making no, or at leave very little, influence on your interaction, it’s impossible to forget she’s there, sitting back in her chair comfortably and doing nothing more than watching it play out.

You hear hear Jade moisten her drug dried cotton mouth with her tongue and the skewed reflection of your shades reveals the dog’s smirk. Panic quickly becomes overwhelming when you feel her hard on pressed firm against you. You try to squirrel out the panic with concern. Panic is bad.

“She has a point,” Jane says, tapping her hose against her lip gently. “I’ve only know narcotic officers to refuse a good high.” Your position is declining rapidly and your choices quickly becoming slimmer and less prefered. You make the safest decision and hope for the best.

“Fine,” you answer, jabbing your elbow into Jade. “But that's kind of hard with you sitting on me.” Jade grabs your throat roughly, pressing the back of your head against her sternum and between her breast firmly.

“You would be surprised,” she assures you. This has been a mistake. Jane opens the top drawer of her desk, ruffling through it for a moment before locating a small bag with a pair of pills. Great. You have no idea what those are, let alone if it would be safe for you to take. To be fair, you don’t know what most of the drugs Jane produces are made of as many of them are precise mixtures of many different things.

You don’t want to take that.

“Open,” Jane instructs, holding one of the pills out for you between dainty fingers. Clearly you don’t do this fast enough as Jade goes ahead and assist you by shoving her fingers between your teeth. You have to be extraordinarily stupid to think you ever had a choice in this. Jane pops the little white death disk into your mouth and it begins to dissolve against your tongue instantly. So much for hiding it.

“I guess you are not a narc after all,” Jade says against the back of your head.

“You can get off me any time,” you assure her. She ignores you, instead putting her hand on the front of your hip and running it down to your crotch. Disgusted goosebumps break out over your skin.

“Hard? I did not know it was so easy to get you aroused. Jake told me you liked to be pushed around,” she growls, grinding her cock against you. “Where is your little boyfriend now?” Regardless of how wrong that statement was, it remains a good question. Jake has helped you out of situations before. He might very well be the only person you can trust here. As it is, though, he’s no where to be found.

Your skin is unusually warm and quickly blistering into unbearable heat. This is unmistakably due to whatever drug Jane shoved into your mouth as she is a conspiring Batter Witch more than happy to pave the path to your misery. Jade’s breath grows heavier on the nape of your neck. She licks behind your ear. For better or for worse, you are of a crystal clear mind and if you were to guess, your hyper awareness is also due to the drug in your system.

Jade releases your neck in order to grapple with your pants, hastily tearing at your button and zipper with aggression. Now would be the time to throw her off you but the rustling of your clothes against your skin is currently enough to set your skin ablaze. You couldn’t imagine being able to actually move effectively, if at all.

Regardless of your absolute disgust of her, her hands set fires on your skin. It takes all your self control to remain removed from the hands in your boxers. Soft fingers draw circles on the back of your hand idly, making it very hard to concentrate properly. You’re all too aware of the excess heat on your tongue and your hot skin on the cool office air.

Jade’s cock slides against you and you shudder not entirely of repulsion. You scrap your nails against the surface of the desk, fruitlessly grasping at anything to hold onto. You think of other things. If the aphrodisiacal is going to make you enjoy this anyways, then you might as well make the best of it.

You tilt your head down, your shades slipping does mildly in the motion, having already been dislodged is earlier violent movements. Jane does you the quote-unquote favor or removing them from your face. You look up at her. She is unapologetic in every meaning of the word. You expected nothing less.

Jade aligns her slicked cock with one hand, clearly have a bit of trouble in her frenzy. The noise you let out when she penetrates you is nothing short of pleasure to your discontent. You’re skin is too hot and too sensitive. She could hit you with an iron pipe and you’d probably enjoy it. You won’t give them any ideas.

She grips at the front of your shirt, her entire weight on your back as she slams her hips forward roughly, pressing her hips flush against you. The desk moves with each of her thrust, the edges digging into your thighs and likely leaving long bruises in your dark flesh. Jade is aggressive, driving her dick into you with shallow, quick thrusts.

You try to think of someone else; anyone else. You think of Jake. You imagine it’s Jake’s breathe and lips and teeth on the back of your neck, his fingers grappling for purchase on your stomach and ribs, his cock in your ass.

“I hear you like it rough. Is that true?” Jane interrupts you. You never had a great imagination anyways. Her question is rhetorical, likely because the only words you could really manage right now would be insults and aggression. You don’t think things could get worse, but you won’t be tempting it.

“Absolutely,” Jade huffs, digging her nails through your shirt and into your ribs. “He is so getting off on this.” It’s not so much that they’re right, that upsets you, but rather where they would hear this. It certainly wasn’t from Jake; why would you tell something like that to Jane’s right hand man? Why would you tell that to anyone you weren’t intimate with. Once again, you aren’t mad at Roxy, but it’s undoubtedly her fault.

Not /this/. Not this horrible fucking trap. That’s clearly Jane’s fault. It’s all Jane's fault.

Jade, almost completely accidentally, hits your prostate hard and you gasp aloud. The sensation is more intense thanks to the little white pill and white spots bloom behind your eyes. You pant heavily and your mind is effective blank in the aftermath.

“Wow,” Jade whines behind you, sliding her hands down to your hips. She slams into you again, hitting the same spot with ridiculous accuracy and causing you to lurch forward. You can feel the drool stuck to your lips, leaving little spots on the smooth desktop. Jade buries herself in you with a final, urgent thrust, spilling her seed in you like she’s claiming you as territory.

Your orgasm is uncontrollable and you leave scratch marks in the wood as your fingers tense. The heat subsides quickly following this. Fortunately, so does Jade, removing herself from your person completely and allowing her skirt to drape back over her again. She pants like a satisfied dog. Admittedly, you do feel gross or more specifically, completely repulsed especially with Jade's cum in you.

Slowly, you settle to the ground, most of the effects of the drug leaving with your orgasm. The bad one’s at any rate; the heat and desire. The hyper awareness and quickly forming migraine stay. You shift yourself you get your pants back on, not hastily enough to give them the idea of fear, but not slowly at any rate. Fear would only make it worse; the same way pride would.

You hate them so much.

As you move to get to your feet, you notice the figure under the desk hidden mainly by the backboard. It’s Jake, obviously. You hadn’t thought he’d left the room. There were two pills in that bag. You pick yourself up pretending like you're not bruised or sore or suffering from painful side effects.

“Yo, can I scram now, or what? You know my narc buddies are probably waiting for me,” you say blandly.

“Certainly, Dirk,” Jane assures you as if she’s surprised at the very notion of you having to ask. “You never had to stay here.”

“Cool.”

You’d rather be starving. 


End file.
